


🌕Sisters Forever🌹

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Lizzy is part Werewolf along with her older sister Mal who is the Great Alpha Werewolf she is proud of it.Mal is the Great Alpha Werewolf according to Wyatt and Willa she is proud of it.
Kudos: 1





	🌕Sisters Forever🌹

Lizzy is part Werewolf along with her older sister Mal who is the Great Alpha Werewolf she is proud of it.  
Mal is the Great Alpha Werewolf according to Wyatt and Willa she is proud of it.

Mal and Lizzy are sisters and best friends they do everything together sing, dance, go shopping, etc. today they are spending a sister day together with a picnic. In the basket is a blanket, food, drinks, dessert, and their phones to take pictures of the sunset while they are picnicing. Mal and Lizzy get in the car and head to their favorite picnic spot, they

get there park the car, gets the picnic basket out, walks to the spot, puts the blanket on the grass, sets the food dessert and drinks up, gets their phones out looking at the sunset take the pictures then eat before heading back home to relax. They finish their picnic put everything in the basket walk back to the car get in buckle up start the car and heads home. Once they get home they park the car get out and head inside to relax, watch a movie then go to bed.

"This was the best sister day ever" Lizzy said.

"It sure was now we can relax and then head to bed after this fun day" Mal said.

After the movie they go to their rooms get ready for bed then fall asleep.


End file.
